Current design spark ignition engines locate the spark plug firing end in regions of relatively quiescent in-cylinder air flow. In the increasingly popular 4-valve pent-roof combustion chamber, and in hemi-head engines, the spark plug is located at the center of the cylinder head where the air flows are minimum. Likewise, in the wedge type engine combustion chamber, which is widely used in automobiles worldwide, the spark plug is located at or near the apex of the cylinder head wedge where the air flows are relatively low. The commonly cited reason for doing this is to locate the plug in a more central location in the combustion chamber. However, the not well publicized reason for doing this is to compensate for the conventional Kettering ignition's inability to sustain a spark discharge under high air-flow conditions that may occur at other locations in the combustion chamber. Under high air flows, the Kettering spark segments according to the phenomenon of "multiple sparks in intense bulk flow" to compromise igniting ability. This phenomenon appears, for example, in engines using air-flow tumble, i.e. vertical vortex flow, where high flow can occur at the conventional spark plug site during ignition at high engine speeds, to break-up (segment) the spark discharge and compromise the igniting ability of the spark. Since ignition capability is believed to be determined by the first spark segment under high flow conditions, then the subsequent spark segments are wasted and not available for ignition, compromising total available spark energy, especially of difficult to ignite dilute mixtures which require more spark power and energy. Hence, the spark plug is moved from more ideal locations described herein or the engine flow is compromised to accommodate the ignition's low tolerance for high flows, with spark segmentation occurring for the glow discharge of the standard Kettering and High Energy Ignition (HEI) at flow velocities as low as a few hundred feet/minute (fpm), or one to two meters/second (m/sec).